


The World's Fanciest Date Night

by coffee_bae



Series: Promnis Week 2019 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_bae/pseuds/coffee_bae
Summary: Prompto is really going to have to step up 'date night' next week.





	The World's Fanciest Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> you like fluff? here you go~

In the Citadel of Insomnia, inside an apartment in the North Wing, were two men getting ready for a party. One man was calmly accessorising himself with cufflinks to adorn his already spectacular tuxedo. The other, was questioning if he even belonged in these clothes, or would someone arrest him for dressing above his station.

Prompto felt odd as he stood in front of the frankly over the top mirror. It was truly excessive, framed in gold with various precious gemstones, it represented everything a person like Prompto could never even fathom. Looking down at his outfit, he felt just as excessive wearing a tuxedo with gold – actual gold! – trimming.

“Babe? Don’t you think this is a little much?” Prompto said while fixing his gaze on the mirror. “Like, I know I said we should do something more fancy for date night, but um…” there wasn’t any other way he could articulate his thoughts, so he let himself trail off.

“You’ll be fine,” Ignis said as he finished twisting his cufflinks. He walked over to Prompto, whose jaw was clenched tighter by the time Ignis was standing behind Prompto.

Ignis placed his hands on Prompto’s shoulders and plopped his face onto the left shoulder. “Darling, I am aware that this is the most unconventional date night, but I promise you,” kissing Prompto’s cheek, “you’ll be the belle of the ball.”

Prompto leaned away and bashfully said, “you’re just saying that.”

Ignis stepped back in faux shock. “Such an accusation! My word, Mr. Argentum!”

“Babe, please, it’s just...this is like the first time I’ve ever gone to one of these things. I don’t wanna embarrass you.” Prompto fiddled with his bracelet as he confessed why his anxiety was rising.

Ignis pivoted Prompto 180 degrees. “And I’ll be there to rescue you, on the highly off chance that happens. Now come, I want to arrive at the ballroom early and get the pleasantries out of the way.” Ignis signed himself off with a kiss on Prompto’s forehead, which elicited a giggle from said anxiety-riddled man.

* * *

It was like a scene from a fairytale movie, the chandeliers alone made Prompto stare up in awe. For a moment, all other thoughts flitted away from his head.

“Wow!” Prompto exclaimed. Ignis, standing next to him, hooked his arm around Prompto’s, who looked visibly less stressed.

“Indeed. Shall we?” Ignis extended his other arm towards the growing crowd of nobles gathered in the ballroom.

* * *

 Prompto and Ignis were stood somewhat behind Noctis, waiting patiently as King Regis talked of how peace would continue to reign in Insomnia for the coming years.

“And with all that out of the way, enjoy the night, ladies and gentlemen.” said King Regis.

Guests started filling up the centre of the ballroom and the orchestra swelled to life. Ignis took this as an opportunity for himself and Prompto to really kick their date night into action.

“May I have this dance, Mr. Argentum?” Ignis asked in a sing-song voice as he extended his hand towards Prompto.

Prompto giggled and blushed. “Why, Mr. Scientia, I thought you’d never ask.” He placed his hand on top of Ignis’ and let himself be whisked away onto the dance floor.

Prompto was glad he took those dance lessons with Ignis as his teacher, even if they were just for fun. Barring a couple missteps, Prompto led Ignis almost like a professional; Ignis was practically beaming at how happy and free Prompto was looking.

The orchestra changed to a slower piece and that was cue for Ignis and Prompto to book it for the the nearest tray of champagne. Ignis, proactive as ever, flagged down a waiter carrying a hefty tray of champagne, complete with a raspberry in the champagne flute. Champagne in hand, Ignis led Prompto to a hopefully vacant balcony.

The cool summer breeze was a welcome relief from the dancing. Ignis took a sip of his champagne, Prompto followed suit.

“Thank you for coming to the ball tonight,” Ignis started, turning to Prompto. “I know this wasn’t the most ideal situation, but I truly appreciate that you did this for me. And I swear, on my life, I will repay you triple-fold!”

Prompto looked up at him, a smile blossoming on his face. “Iggy, babe, it’s fine! The only thing I need for date night is you.”

Speechless for once, Ignis turned away as a blush grew on his face. Prompto took this as an opportunity to initiate a kiss, just as fireworks started shooting up into the sky.

 


End file.
